Most wells behave characteristically different over time due to geophysical, physical, and chemical changes in the subterranean reservoir that feeds the well. For example, it is common for well production to decline. This decline in production can be due to declining pressures in the reservoir, and can eventually reach a point where there is not enough pressure in the reservoir to economically realize production through the well to the surface. In some instances, a top side pump or compressor is used to extend the life of the well by decreasing pressure at the top of the well. In some instance, a downhole-type artificial lift system, such as an electric submersible pump or compressor, is used to extend the life of the well by increasing pressure within the well.